coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9148 (21st April 2017)
Plot Tracy returns to the gym before Rob makes his escape. Freddie's friends gather at the Rovers but the man himself is a no-show. Nathan asks Sarah to relax her rules on Bethany and makes out that Bethany wants to give her and Gary space. Sarah refuses. When reporting back to Bethany, he says that Sarah thinks she's jealous of her and Gary. As Bethany seethes, Nathan suggests that she moves in with him and she agrees. Rob puts his faith in Tracy and gives an account of how he regained his freedom: he was being transferred after grassing up some fellow prisoners who smuggled contraband into prison when the van crashed and went into a river, where he got free and swam to safety. He believes that the driver was paid by the gang to stage the crash so that they could get to him but something went wrong, and he's hoping that the police and the perpetrators have now written him off. Tracy's scepticism turns to anger when he admits to having nightmares about killing Tina and wishes he could take it back; she'd rather face reality which is that he's brought the mob to her doorstep. Rita makes up with Freddie when he gives his fruit machine winnings and a mock poster for one of her old singing spots at the Zambezi, which he had made online. Peter's solicitor warns him that his story doesn't add up. In front of Toyah, he confesses that he flirted with Chloe to keep the tips coming and that she kissed him once. Amy brazenly tells Tracy that she shopped Adam to the police, knowing his alibi to be false. Freddie can't face everyone at the Rovers and leaves the Street after saying goodbye to Max and Lily, telling them he'll never forget Kylie. He leaves a letter for Audrey. Toyah doesn't know what to make of Peter and Chloe's kiss. Kate tells Jenny she's worried that the wedding preparations are proving too much for Johnny but the subject is forgotten when Jenny asks Kate to be a bridesmaid and she accepts. Bethany calls Sarah to tell her she's moving out. Sarah realises that Nathan twisted her words. Peter tells Ken about Adam's arrest. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Solicitor - Nikki Hellens Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Derek Griffiths as Freddie Smith. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy starts to secretly worry that Amy might be covering her own tracks; Nathan manipulatively twists Sarah's words to ensnare Bethany; Peter meets his solicitor and talks through his dealings with Chloe and Freddie attempts to make amends with Rita. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,150,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes